Eres tu
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Amigo Invisible del forum La Caja De Pandora (LCDP) El reto pertenece al regalo 2: un fic dónde Kyoko sea la dama en apuros y Ren la salva. Pero mi pregunta es ¿Será Ren quién salvará o por el contrario será él el salvado?
1. ¡Atención! Doncella en apuros

**¡Yo soy tu Amiga Invisible Kathy Kawaiii! ^^ Espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas y darte un muy buen regalo de Navidad algo atrasado. Este fanfic de dos capítulos corresponde a tu deseo número... ¡Dos!**

**2. Un cuento mágico en el que Kyoko sea la princesa en apuros y nuestro apuesto Ren todo un caballero.**

**Así que aquí te presento mi pequeño cuento de hadas. Y como alguien famoso, del que no recuerdo el nombre, dijo una vez: La magia sólo la encuentran aquellos que la buscan. Cabe aclarar que Skip Beat! no es de mi propiedad sino de Yoshiki Nakamura y que yo escribo fanfics ambientados en su maravilloso mundo sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

― Buenos días Mogami-sama ¿Ha dormido bien?

Kyoko abrió sus ojos ambarinos y sonrió de foroma soñolienta a su donzella que con mucho cuidado estaba corriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar a los débiles y jugetones rayos de sol.

― Sí, muchas gracias ―contestó con un bostezo.

La chica se quedó un rato tendida en la cama y se desperezó.

― Tomoyo-chan, abre la ventana por favor. Hoy hace un día hermoso.

Y así era, para ser invierno el sol brillaba espléndido en el cielo y no había ninguna nube De lejos se oía el canto de los pájaros y cuando inspiró profundo olió el aroma a pan recién hecho. Eso la hizo decidir levantarse, retiró las sábanas y se levantó. Abrió su armario y sacó la bata blanca de encaje blanco y bajó a desayunar. Mientras se servía los huevos y el bacon dio gracias a Dios por tener una constitución que le impedía engordar y un trabajo que la hacía ir de arriba para abajo constantemente. Acabó de desayunar y permitió que su sirviente, ama de llaves y cocinera le retirara el plato. Se levantó y subió a su habitación para vestirse, ese día decidió ponerse un vestido rosa con detalles marrones muy sencillo y de corte imperio. Al ser domingo no tenía que ir a trabajar a la tienda pero al ser la jefa y una adicta a su trabajo siempre acababa trayéndose trabajo a casa.

Bajó a su pequeño estudio que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa y con grandes ventanales que daban al jardín. Se sentó en su vieja y cómoda mecedora y se puso a bordar. No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado enfrascada en su tarea hasta que escuchó como llamaban insistentemente en la puerta. Kyoko levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, era una mujer soltera de veinticinco años, sin parientes vivos cercanos y sólo dos amigas, dos amigas que hoy domingo por la tarde la estaban esperando en la cafetería _LoveME_. _¡Ay madre!_ pensó dejando a un lado su trabajo y poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

― ¡Mouko-san! ¡Amamiya-san! ¡Lo siento mucho! ―Exclamó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

― ¡Abre la puerta Kyoko! ―Chilló Mouko-san en respuesta―. ¡Hace frío!

Kyoko ni corta ni perezosa hizo lo que su amiga le pidió.

― Kyoko-san ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te olvidaste de nosotras? ―Pregunto Amamiya-san mientras se quitaba el abrigo negro que le había regalado Kyoko para Navidades.

— Trabajando, seguro ―Intervino Mouko-san mientras se quitaba los guantes.

— ¿Nanokura-sama ha vuelto a pedirte que le renueves el guardaropa? ―Indagó Amamiya Chiori dirigiéndose con paso firme y seguro al estudio de su amiga.

― Sí ―suspiró cansada Kyoko después de pedir que le trajeran té para tres―. Es una de mis mejores clientes pero es que a veces... Es que es una... ―Dijo la chica mientras su cara se volvía roja debido a la rabia.

― Es una bruja ―finalizó por ella Kotonami Kanae mientras se alisaba los pliegues de su vestido.

― ¡Mouko-san! A los clientes no se les insulta ―la regañó Kyoko algo escandalizada por la sinceridad de su amiga.

— Cuando describes a alguien no lo estás insultando Mogami-san ―explicó Chiori mientras hacía ver que se quitaba una mota de polvo de la falda del vestido―. Nanokura-sama es una bruja y no se la insulta cuando se dice que ella es una bruja.

— Tu problema es que eres demasiado buena Kyoko ―comentó Kanae con un suspiro de resignación.

— Si quieres puedo ponerla como villana en mi próxima novela ― sugirió completamente seria Amamiya-san.

— ¡No! Eso podría afectar horriblemente a tu carrera como escritora ―dijo Kyoko apurándose a servir el té a sus inesperadas invitadas―. No quiero que hagas nada que pueda poner en peligro tu trabajo. Ni tú ni Mouko-san.

— Pero Kyoko ―continuó insistiendo Kanae―. No puedes seguir dejando que esa bruja te trate así.

— Sí, sí que puedo ―afirmó la chica―. Y voy a seguir sin hacer nada, ella es la prometida de Shoutaro...

— Aún no han anunciado su compromiso Kyoko... ―La interrumpió Amamiya que se calló al ver fijamente la cara de su amiga.

— Que no haya sido anunciado no significa que no vaya a llevarse a cabo. Ya cometí el error de confiar una vez en Shoutaro y me falló. Perdí mucho, muchísimo más, que mi virtud. Además, les debo a los Fuwa mi casa y mi empleo.

— Eres la mejor costurera de esta ciudad y si me apuras del reino ―dijo orgullosa Kanae―. Has diseñado vestidos para la mismísima reina hada y para todas las mujeres importantes del reino y algunas más allá del reino. Es verdad que el puesto en la mercería de Madame Gaudet lo conseguiste gracias a sus influencias ¡Pero cuando la vieja murió te dejó a ti la tienda!

— ¡Exacto! ―Apoyó Amamiya―. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que la reina te reclame para que seas su modista personal. Además se rumorea que el príncipe heredero está buscando esposa... ¡Y tu eres una baronesa!

― Aprecio sinceramente vuestros ánimos ―Kyoko hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té―. Pero yo no soy una hija legítima, por no decir que soy mujer, mi madre nunca se casó y nadie sabe quien es mi padre. Por mucho que mi abuelo fuera un barón y un gran comerciante yo no puedo reclamar nada de eso como mío. Y la reina hada no recibió ese vestido como mío, sino como el de Madame Gaudet.

― Pues eso es una mierda ―declaró derrotada Kotonami Kanae.

― ¡Kotonami Kanae! ―Exclamó Amamiya-san divertida―. No puedo creer que hayas dicho lo has dicho.

― Oh, cállate ―contestó la aludida mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa detrás de su taza de té.

― Me pregunto qué diría Ogata-san al enterarse de que su soprano favorita canta e interpreta a Carmen con esa boca tan sucia ―metió baza Amamiya-san.

— Ni se te ocurra ―desafió la joven soprano con la barbilla bien alzada―. O le diré a la dueña de tu periódico que quieres poner a Nanokura-sama en tu próxima historia como una bruja berrugosa y arrugada.

— Yo soy la dueña de mi periódico tonta ―replicó Chiori a Kanae tirándole una galleta para el té haciendo reír a Kyoko y que ésta se olvidara de todos sus problemas.

Si le preguntaban a ella no había tenido una infancia feliz, pero tampoco infeliz. Había fluido como fluye el agua por un arroyo, rápido, sin pausa y nada magnífico. Hasta que llegó Fuwa Sho, para enseñarle a vivir y lo que era morir en el más puro éxtasis.

oOo

― Kuon, como heredero del reino debes de buscarte una esposa y casarte con ella lo antes posible y darme nietos ―retumbó la voz de Hizuri Kuu, sumo monarca del reino, por el comedor dónde acababa de ingresar.

— No ―fue toda la respuesta que recibió de su primogénito.

— ¡Julliena! ¡Habla con tu hijo! ―Dijo Hizuri Kuu mientras se sentaba esperando a que le sirvieran el desayuno.

— ¿Con mi hijo? ―Preguntó enfadada su esposa―. ¿Por qué siempre que te peleas con él es solo mi hijo? Traerlo a este mundo fue trabajo de los dos. No te pases o te demostraré que yo sola no puedo traer hijos al mundo.

— ¿¡Pero es que tu no quieres nietos!? ―La interrogó el rey antes de empezar a devorar toda la comida que se le ponía por delante.

— Claro que quiero nietos ―contestó Julliena Hizuri comiendo más calmadamente que su marido―. Pero Kuon nos los dará cuando él esté preparado y no cuando tu quieras.

— Pues pienso obligarle ―habló determinado Hizuri Kuu―. Soy el rey, y mi palabra es la ley ¡Kuon te ordeno que te cases y tengas hijos!

— No ―siguió en sus trece el futuro rey.

— ¡Tu lo has querido! ―Exclamó furioso el rey Kuu―. ¡Te desheredo! ¡A partir de hoy no te reconozco como mi hijo ni heredero de la corona!

— Querido ―intervino su mujer dándole un puntapié por debajo de la mesa―. No digas tonterías, Kuon es tu único heredero y algún día será rey.

— No lo será, acabo de desheredarlo ¿No lo has oído? Y no podéis decir nada que me haga cambiar de opinión ―sentenció el sumo monarca recostándose contra su silla pensando que había derrotado a su hijo.

— Está bien ―habló pausadamente Hizuri Kuon mirando a la cara a su padre―. Le enviaré una carta a Fuwa-san tan rápido como pueda diciéndole que él es el nuevo sucesor del trono.

— ¡Vuelves a ser mi heredero! ―Se retractó rápidamente su padre―. Y que no se hable más del tema.

El joven sonrió y se fue del comedor no sin antes besar a su madre en la frente. Adoraba a su padre pero tenía ganas de matarlo cuando insistía tanto en que le diera nietos. Aún tenían mucha vida por delante, a lo mejor su madre daba a luz a otro varón o a una hermosa princesa. Sólo coincidía en una cosa con su padre, antes muerto que entregarle la corona a aquel incompetente de Fuwa Shoutaro.

― ¡Kuon-sama! ―Escuchó como una voz de adolescente lo llamaba.

— Buenos días María-san ―saludó él a la joven haciendo una perfecta reverencia.

— Buenos días Kuon-sama ―contestó la chica haciendo una reverencia en respuesta―.¿Puedo preguntar a dónde va tan temprano por la mañana?

― Me dirijo a la ciudad, hay un par de asuntos legales que requieren mi atención y...

― Primo, eso no me interesa para nada ―lo cortó Takarada María mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

― ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí? ―Cuestionó Ren divertido abrazando a su prima en respuesta.

― He venido a ver a la tía Julliena, quiero convencerla de que venga a la mercería de Kyouko-san ―explicó María que se había separado de su primo y se estaba mirando en un espejo de mano comprobando que todo siguiera en su sitio.

— No entiendo qué tiene Kyouko-san de especial para que vayas tanto a su mercería ―respondió el adulto divertido.

— ¡Claro que no! Eres hombre, no puedes apreciar la belleza de los vestidos que hace. Además, es muy hermosa, no de una forma clásica pero es muy bonita. A parte es atenta, simpática, agradable, tiene una oscuridad enorme dentro de ella... ¡Ojalá fuera mi onee-sama! ―Chilló María poniéndose toda roja de la vergüenza.

— ¿Y mi pobre madre qué pinta en todo esto? Ella tiene una modista muy buena a su servicio...

— Una modista vieja, arrugada y que no ve tres en un burro. Eso es lo que tiene la tía ―María habló indignada―. Mi tía es hermosa y joven, se merece vestidos a su altura.

— ¿Estás segura de que una novata como Kyoko-san podrá afrontar el reto de vestir a la reina? ―Cuestionó Kuon divertido.

— ¡Pues claro pedazo de troll! ¿Quieres que nos apostemos algo? ―Retó la adolescente.

— Sorpréndeme ―aceptó el reto el heredero de Hizuri Kuu.

— No he podido evitar escuchar la discusión que has tenido antes con el tío Kuu ―la joven sonrió al ver la mueca que curvaba la cara de su primo―. Le he pedido a Kyoko-san que le haga un moderno vestido de baile a la tía. Algo único, con finas telas y piedras preciosas, para que luzca en el próximo baile real que se organice. Si la tía lo aprueba tú deberás organizar el próximo baile real invitando a todas y cada una de las damas solteras que habitan el país y pueden recibir una invitación a un baile de la realeza.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ―Exclamó asustado Kuon―. ¡Esas locas se pensarán que busco esposa!

— Primo ―dijo la heredera Takarada decepcionada y negando con la cabeza―. Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde. Es un bailecito de nada. Sólo vas a tener que bailar con unas cuantas, escucharlas reír tontamente, evitar las trampas casamenteras de sus madres y brindar con sus padres. Nada que no puedas manejar ―finalizó dándole un golpecito en el hombro para animarlo.

— ¿Nada que no pueda manejar eh? ―Susurró pensativo Hizuri Kuon―. Está bien, si Kyoko-san hace que mi madre quiera comprarse un nuevo vestido de baile, y todo un nuevo guardarropa, yo le organizaré un baile para que lo luzca, y no sólo eso. Haré un evento que durará una semana en el que conoceré a cada doncella casadera del reino y para finalizar celebraré un baile en el que mi madre lucirá su preciado vestido y bailaré, hablaré y brindaré con quien quiera mi padre.

— Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba Hizuri Kuon ―sentenció divertida Takarada María mientras estrechaba la mano de su primo sellando el pacto.

— Pero te lo advierto, sino lo consigues deberás ir a la ópera e invitar a los Fuwa a tu palco ―sonrió él al ver la mueca de disgusto de su prima.

— Trato hecho ―aceptó la menor mientras hacía una reverencia―. Príncipe empezad a pensar sobre qué color serán los manteles a la hora del té ―lo picó dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

— ¡Y tú piensa qué vestido de noche llevarás!

Kuon adoraba a su prima, de hecho su única prima, hija de la difunta hermana de su madre, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que su madre iba a comprarse un vestido de baile a la moda. Negó con la cabeza divertido y se dirigió a los establos, Yashiro-san lo estaba esperando y él odiaba que lo sermoneara por no ser puntual. Hacía un muy buen día, hoy cogería el caballo y daría un paseo por el parque antes de reunirse con su mejor amigo.

oOo

Kyoko odiaba a Fuwa Shoutaro, con toda su alma. No entendía como una vez había llegado a amarlo incondicionalmente y a darle todo lo que una mujer podía dar a un hombre. Ahora, sentada delante de él no le parecía más que un hombre engreído y superficial. Cualidades que lo hacían ver como un ogro sin modales y con la cara llena de pus y los dientes amarillos.

— Kyoko ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo el heredero de los Fuwa con una sonrisa de superioridad curvando sus labios.

— Te he escuchado perfectamente Shoutaro —respondió la joven de forma cortante.

— Perfecto —siguió con su discurso el joven—. Te espero en mi casa a las doce.

— No —se plantó Kyoko irguiéndose en el asiento y apretando con fuerza las manos encima de su regazo.

— ¿No? —El castaño puso cara de incredulidad al escuchar la negativa.

— No —se reafirmó en su posición la modista frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Es que quieres que te destroce el negocio? —Dijo Sho con una sonrisa de superioridad curvando sus labios—. Todo lo que tienes Kyoko es gracias a mí y a mi familia. Deberías sentirte agradecida que sólo te pida que te abras de piernas a cambio de una casa y un trabajo decentes. Otros pedirían más, mucho más.

— Otros no pedirían nada —susurró la joven intentando no llorar de la impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

— Otros no te darían nada —puntualizó el chico inclinándose hacia delante y adoptando una pose amenazante—. Deberías estar agradecida que alguien quiera acostarse contigo. Eres tan poco refinada y tu belleza es tan... vulgar.

— Entonces te libero del suplicio de tener que acostarte conmigo no asistiendo a la cita —las últimas palabras las dijo atropelladamente ya que eso que le proponían no era para nada una cita.

— Nunca he dicho que no disfrutara acostándome contigo ¿Sabes? Es la única cosa que me gusta de ti, lo apasionada que eres en la cama...

Kyoko aprovechando que el carruaje se había detenido le dio una cachetada al hombre y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salió corriendo. No se detuvo a ver si el adulto la seguía, lo más seguro es que fuera que sí, pero por nada del mundo quería volver a meterse dentro del carruaje con él. Ya la habían metido a la fuerza cuando había salido de su casa y no quería que volvieran a hacerlo. Sujetó bien el bolso entre sus manos y se alzó unos centímetros la falda para que al correr no le molestara.

Pasó entremedio de todo lo que pudo intentando que así la perdieran de vista y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió internarse en el parque para esconderse detrás de algún arbusto frondoso el resto del día y si era posible de su vida. Y ella que pensaba que podría llegar a vestir a la realeza... María-chan había sido muy considerada al prometerle traer a su tía, pero al paso que iba en vez de ser catapultada a la fama sería catapultada a la calle. Miró hacia atrás y vio como Sho entraba en el parque, se giró rápidamente y con el corazón en un puño intentó correr más rápido. Estúpido Sho, estúpido amor adolescente, estúpidas enaguas, estúpidos ricos que iban de paseo en sus caballos carísimos...

— ¡Señorita cuidado!

Con las prisas Kyoko no se había dado cuenta de que se había cruzado en el camino de un jinete y su caballo y en medio de toda la confusión que creó acabó por caerse al suelo y el caballo casi le da un buen pisotón. El jinete a duras penas logró controlarlo y cuando lo hizo se preocupó de la chica que casi atropella.

— ¿Está usted bien?

Kyoko alzó la cabeza para mirar al hombre que había controlado a su caballo con mano firme y era lo suficientemente educado y caballeroso como para preocuparse de la causante de todo aquel lío.

—Lo siento... —consiguió articular la modista antes de perderse en los ojos verdes de su salvador.

— Lo importante es que usted se encuentre bien —dijo el hombre palpándole la cabeza buscando posibles heridas—. Bien, parece que no se ha dado ningún golpe de gravedad en la cabeza ¿Puede ponerse de pie?

Kyoko asintió ya que estaba atontada por la caída y por la belleza del hombre. Una voz en su cabeza le chillaba que ya había caído una vez en las garras de un hombre atractivo, del que estaba huyendo en esos momentos, y otra estaba formulando la idea que si te rescatan desconocidos tan guapos y encantadores como ese no estaba tan mal ser una damisela en apuros y si quedaba en la calle podría dedicarse profesionalmente.

—Parece que estás perfectamente —comentó el hombre con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

— Tú si que eres perfecto —no pudo controlarse de decir la chica haciendo que su salvador la mirara confundido, divertido y curioso—. Eres apuesto y con un gran corazón, dispuesto a ayudar a una mujer que está huyendo de un terrible ogro y que ha provocado tantas molestias a la gente que viene al parque a pasear tranquilamente. Ni el mismísimo príncipe de las hadas puede compararse a ti —sentenció Mogami Kyoko que miraba a su salvador con ojos soñadores y su cabeza estaba interpretando una melodía a la altura de su fantasiosa descripción.

— Tienes una gran imaginación —logró decir el adulto después de reírse.

La modista pensó que era una risa muy pura, no indicaba superioridad, ni maldad, ni que se estaba riendo de ella. Simplemente que estaba contento y le parecía gracioso que lo compararan con el príncipe de las hadas y el heredero del reino.

—Me llamo Kuon —se presentó él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Te llamas Corn? —Preguntó la joven inclinando la cabeza curiosa hacia un lado—. Es un nombre muy extraño.

— En realidad es...

— ¡Fuwa-san la encontré! ¡Está aquí! —Vociferó un hombre tan grande como un armario que se estaba dirigiendo amenazadoramente hacía dónde se encontraba Kyoko.

— Oh no... —susurró la chica asustada—. Yo... ¡Tengo que marcharme! —Se apresuró a decir mirando alternativamente a Corn y al hombre-armario—. ¡Ha sido un placer conocerle!

— ¿Ese hombre te está molestando? —indagó el adulto mirando retadoramente hacía dónde la joven miraba con miedo.

— Sí. No... Bueno sí pero no. Es un empleado —explicó rápidamente—. De quien huyo es de su señor.

— No te preocupes —la tranquilizó él mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa que consiguió derretirle el cerebro—. Eres una damisela en apuros y qué clase de canalla sería sino te salvara.

Todo lo que pasó después sucedió a una velocidad vertiginosa, el desconocido la subió a su caballo, que resultó ser un unicornio y un pegaso a la vez, un pegornio. Ella llevaba puesto un delicado vestido blanco y una corona hecha de flores. Corn llevaba una enorme rosa roja entre sus dientes, una ondeante capa del mismo color y una armadura dorada. Se subió a su pegornio y lo azuzó para que volara. Asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su príncipe y vio como el matón que la perseguía se convirtió en un armario y Sho tomaba la apariencia de una serpiente de lengua bífida llena de arrugas y verrugas, con una mata de pelo grasiento y castaño en la cabeza y que escupía espuma.

— Bella desconocida, no sé quién eres pero tu increíble belleza me ha abrumado como una ola y estoy profundamente enamorado de ti —Corn hizo un movimiento con sus manos y utilizando la magia creó un hermoso anillo lleno de piedras preciosas—. No puedo vivir un instante más sin ti, hazme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa. Sino te casas conmigo me moriré de pena y de colesterol por no parar de comer pasteles y chocolate.

— No está bien que una dama acepte una proposición tan rápido pero ¡Siempre he querido un perrito hecho de nubes y del color del arcoiris! Así que... ¡Sí quiero! —aceptó dejando que su prometido le pusiera el anillo en el dedo anular.

— Si mi puchungo quiere un perro hecho de nubes y del color del arcoiris eso tendrá —chasqueó los dedos y una nube tomó la forma de un perro con el pelaje de de las diferentes tonalidades del arcoiris que Kyoko se apresuró a coger entre sus brazos—. Y ahora —añadió cogiéndola protectoramente de la cintura y acercándola a él—. Besémonos apasionadamente mientras montamos este animal que no tiene ningún sentido biológicamente y surca el cielo llevándonos a la grupa sin ningún tipo de seguridad y totalmente imposible según las leyes de la física.

Y la besó y en mitad de ese beso Kyoko sintió que se despertaba.

oOo

La joven actriz de LME y exmiembro de la sección LoveME abrió completamente los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo intentando recordar dónde estaba.

— Ni siquiera durmiendo puedo ser una persona normal —murmuró disgustada consigo misma—. ¡Pero el cachorro era tan adorable! —No pudo evitar exclamar con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

— ¿Qué cachorro? —Preguntó entre bostezo y bostezo Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko giró su cabeza y vio como el hombre al que amaba se acababa de despertar y como siempre lo primero que hizo fue darle un rápido beso en los labios. Hecho que hizo sonreír al actor y abrir un soñoliento ojo.

— ¿Qué has soñado esta vez? —Ren nunca se aburría de esa faceta tan infantil de Kyoko, incluso en sueños pensaba en hadas y otras criaturas mágicas.

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla de su novio y mejor amigo.

—Sólo te diré una cosa Corn. Eres tú el único que puede salvarme.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo que espero que no os haya sabido a poco y que a Kathy Kawaiii le haya gustado y no se lamente de que yo sea su Amiga Invisible x'D Nos leemos pronto (un día [ojalá]). Si te ha gustado tanto que te ha extasiado o te a disgustado tanto que has querido cortarme los dedos para que deje de escribir puedes dejarme un hermoso review :3 Feliz y próspero año nuevo ^^**


	2. Salvando al príncipe Kuon

**Bueno Katiii este es el segundo y último capítulo de mi regalo. Como te comenté cuando tenga algo más de tiempo (cofcofveranocofcof) cumpliré tu primer deseo, y como soy buena te revelo que el dorama que interpretaran Kyoko y Ren será una mezcla entre Embrujada y la película Sin Reservas de Catherine Zeta Jones. Si tu tienes ganas de leerlo imaginate yo las ganas que tengo de escribirlo x'D**

**Ya no os molesto más ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! Este fic participa en El Reto del Amigo Invisible del forum La Caja De Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat! es propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura, yo escribo sin ánimos de lucro, sólo para disfrutar pasando un buen rato y haciendo más corta la espera de la publicación de capítulos.**

* * *

—Me llamo Kuon ―se presentó él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Te llamas Corn? ―Preguntó la joven inclinando la cabeza curiosa hacia un lado―. Es un nombre muy extraño.

— En realidad es...

— ¡Fuwa-san la encontré! ¡Está aquí! ―Vociferó un hombre tan grande como un armario que se estaba dirigiendo amenazadoramente hacía dónde se encontraba Kyoko.

— Oh no... ―susurró la chica asustada―. Yo... ¡Tengo que marcharme! ―Se apresuró a decir mirando alternativamente a Corn y al hombre-armario―. ¡Ha sido un placer conocerle!

— ¿Ese hombre te está molestando? ―indagó el adulto mirando retadoramente hacía dónde la joven miraba con miedo.

— Sí. No... Bueno sí pero no. Es un empleado ―explicó rápidamente―. De quien huyo es de su señor.

— No te preocupes ―la tranquilizó él mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa que consiguió derretirle el cerebro―. Eres una damisela en apuros y qué clase de canalla sería sino te salvara.

El príncipe acercó su corcel y cogió a la chica poniéndola a la grupa del animal y con un ágil movimiento se subió él.

— Agarrate, vamos a volar con el viento.

Kyoko aún desconcertada se agarró a las solapas de su chaqueta y cerró los ojos justo cuando el caballo empezó a correr. No supo cuando empezó a gritar pero se dio cuenta de que no era por el miedo, no, la costurera se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Al parecer eso le hizo gracia a su salvador que también rió con ella. Salieron del parque en un tiempo récord y el jinete con mano experta condujo a su corcel entre las calles atestadas de gente para que les perdieran el rastro por si acaso los seguían. Cuando Corn creyó que estaban a salvo dirigió al animal a un lugar dónde no molestaran y fijó sus ojos en los de la chica.

— Mis disculpas por haberla cogido así tan de repente. Pero no quería que Fuwa-san la importunara.

— ¿Usted conoce a Sho-chan? —Preguntó curiosa Kyoko.

El príncipe frunció el ceño al ver cómo la joven trataba a su lejano pariente con tanta familiaridad, como si se conocieran des de pequeños. Cosa que le resultaba muy extraña, él había sido obligado a asistir muchas veces a casa de los Fuwa y no recordaba haberla visto en ninguna de esas ocasiones ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado esos increíbles ojos dorados?

— En realidad me gusta fingir que no le conozco —respondió él sin pensar.

Eso hizo reír a la chica que lo miró con complicidad en los ojos.

— Ojalá pudiéramos decir que tenemos el placer de no conocerlo ¿Verdad?

— Exacto —estuvo de acuerdo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Pero por suerte podemos decir que tenemos el placer de conocernos. Si no le importa me bajo aquí, a dónde me dirijo sólo queda a un par de manzanas hacía esa dirección —indicó señalando el centro comercial de la ciudad.

— ¿Está segura que no necesita mi ayuda para nada más? No me gustaría que volvieran a intentar secuestrarla. Sino estoy yo ahí ¿Quién va a salvarla? —Dijo Kuon no queriendo que ella se marchara. Estaba disfrutando mucho conversando con ella.

— Jajajajajaja no se preocupe, si necesito de su ayuda silbaré. Pero en realidad es usted quien necesita mi ayuda —contestó la joven mirando fijamente el pecho de su salvador—. Éste botón se le está apunto de caer —habló señalando un botón que efectivamente se estaba descosiendo—. Por favor, como muestra de mi gratitud se lo arreglaré.

— ¿Pero cómo va a...?

Sin embargo se calló al ver cómo la chica hacía servir la magia para arreglarle el descosido ¿Es que acaso pertenecía a la Alta Nobleza? Sólo un número muy reducido de gente podía hacer magia y controlarla con tanta precisión como lo estaba haciendo ella.

— Muchas gracias por todo —se despidió ella bajando con cuidado del caballo—. Que tenga un buen día.

Y habiendo dicho eso hizo una reverencia y se marchó perdiéndose entre medio de la multitud.

—¡Pero no puedes irte aún! ¡No me has dicho como te llamas! —gritó él sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Suspiró y se acomodó en la silla de montar. No es que se hubiera enamorado de la chica ni nada menos, pero tenía algo que le había resultado fresco y encantador y eso en su mundo era muy extraño. Se preguntó si se hubiera comportado con tanta familiaridad si le hubiera dicho que era el heredero del trono. No era extraño que no lo hubiera reconocido como tal, no llevaba ningún séquito ni escolta, tampoco llevaba puestas las ropas que indicaban que era de la realeza y además su cara no solía salir mucho en los periódicos.

— Bueno, es hora de marcharnos amigo —le dijo a su caballo mientras le daba unas amigables palmadas en el cuello.

Súbitamente quedó deslumbrado con algo y bajó la vista para ver qué era. Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que en el suelo había un pequeño bolso adornado con pedrería, pedrería a todas luces falsa. Desmontó del corcel y lo cogió, lo abrió con curiosidad y vio que dentro había una llave, un pañuelo con las iniciales M.K. perfectamente gravadas y una preciosa piedra de color azul. El príncipe curioso la levantó entre sus dedos índice y anular y dejó que los rayos del sol la traspasaran. El hecho que se vieran tonalidades moradas le indicó que era de verdad. Más curioso que antes volvió a guardarla y se quedó mirando fijamente por dónde había desaparecido la chica ¿Quién era ella?

.

**§¤§**

.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Ésto no es para nada lo que te pedí que hicieras con mi vestido! ¡Lo has arruinado completamente! —Chilló Nanokura Mimori después de tirarle a la cara un vestido de color verde a Kyoko en la cara.

La modista se quitó la prenda de la cara evitando que tocara el suelo y con cuidado la extendió encima de un maniquí.

— Lo siento Nanokura-sama, no veo en qué me he equivocado...

— ¡Eres estúpida o qué! ¡Te has equivocado absolutamente en todo! ¡¿Cómo quieres que vaya a un baile con ese trapo que no sirve ni como cortina?! ¡¿Es que no comprendes que haré el ridículo?! Pero qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que no puedes comprender. Mi mundo queda tan alejado del tuyo...

La modista se mordió la lengua e intentó no demostrar a través de su expresiva cara, demasiado expresiva, las muchas ganas que tenía de ponerle pimienta en el té a Nanokura Mimori. Compuso una cara pensativa y examinó su obra una vez más, el talle era perfecto, con mangas anchas pero no lo suficiente para que molestaran, la falda caía graciosamente y estaba ligeramente abultada, así cuando bailara se movería y podría desenvolverse mejor, y el corpiño estaba adornado con pedrería y era lo suficientemente revelador para atraer la atención masculina y que no la confundieran con una vulgar cortesana. ¡Además la tela era de primerísima calidad y el tono verde pálido combinaba a la perfección con la piel de Nanokura-sama!

— ¡Quiero que me hagas uno nuevo! —interrumpió sus cavilaciones la molesta voz de la noble—. Por supuesto que no te pagaré nada por esa bazofia que me has hecho.

Mogami Kyoko suspiró cansada. Siempre que le hacía un vestido a Nanokura-sama pasaba lo mismo, daba igual la cantidad de piedras preciosas, o la calidad de la tela, nunca era suficiente para la joven. La modista no pudo evitar sentir ira hacía esa chica. La joven no sabía lo duro que era para una mujer ganarse la vida, ella sólo debía preocuparse de dormir bien, de comer lo suficiente para no engordar y de comportarse como una perfecta dama para conseguir un buen marido.

— Como a usted guste Nanokura-sama ¿Por qué no pasa para que le tomemos las medidas y le probemos qué telas combinan mejor con su tono de piel?

— Claro, puedo concederte mi precioso tiempo para eso —contestó la joven rica dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la tienda dónde iban las mujeres para tener más privacidad y que nadie las viera solo vistiendo la ropa íntima—. Ah, pero tú no me toques, tienes las manos rasposas y ásperas. Odiaría que mi piel se dañara por tu culpa.

La modista contuvo las ganas de llorar y de agarrarla de los pelos para sacarla de su tienda. Se frotó las manos y comprobó que era verdad, las tenía callosas y ásperas. Intentó animarse diciéndose que esas eran las manos de una mujer trabajadora y que en muy poco tiempo había conseguido triunfar y hacerse un nombre, pero la mentira no le duró mucho. Una pequeña parte de ella, esa que se escabullía de su cama y se escondía detrás de una maceta para espiar en las fiestas que daban los Fuwa y le pedía a la señora Fuwa que le comprara cremas y lociones para ponerse y parecer una dama, odiaba tener manos de trabajadora, porque esas manos le recordaban el pecado que había cometido y que el resto de su vida pagaría por ello.

— Bienvenidas —dijo haciendo una reverencia al escuchar cómo la campanilla de la puerta sonaba indicando nuevas clientes.

— ¡Mogami-san! —Exclamó contenta Takarada María corriendo hasta ella—. Me alegro mucho de volver a verla.

Kyoko olvidó sus problemas al ver a la prima del príncipe.

— Estoy muy contenta de que nos honre con su presencia María-sama —respondió ella haciendo una reverencia.

— Mogami-san he cumplido con la promesa que le hice —habló en un susurro la adolescente cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas—. Mi tía, la reina, ha accedido a venir a probarse el vestido de baile que ha hecho para ella.

Kyoko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó ella sin poder creérselo—. ¿Su majestad la reina hada quiere probarse uno de mis vestidos?

— Sí —contestó María en un tono emocionado apretando con más fuerza las manos de la modista entre las suyas.

Y para confirmar sus palabras la campanilla volvió a sonar y entró por la puerta la Reina Hada.

— Majestad —habló la dueña del establecimiento haciendo una perfecta reverencia—. Nos honra con su presencia.

— Mogami-san, es un placer conocerla, creame. María-chan no ha parado de alabar su obra y sobretodo a usted.

Kyoko esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo. Esas palabras que le había profesado la Reina Hada habían alegrado enormemente su corazón. Miró a María-san que estaba sonrojada debido a las palabras de su tía y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risita.

— Si a su majestad no le importa —habló ella haciéndose cargo de la situación como la profesional que era—. Podríamos empezar a pasar a la parte de atrás de la tienda para probarle el vestido que le he confeccionado.

— Para mi será un placer —replicó la reina siguiéndola hasta una pequeña habitación dónde había un biombo, un maniquí para que colgara el vestido que llevaba puesto y un par de mesas llenas de telas, cintas y otros elementos decorativos—. Si le soy sincera Mogami-san, hace mucho tiempo que quería un vestido de fiesta a la moda. Pero no me atrevía a pedirle uno a mi modista. Además, debido a las obligaciones de mi esposo como rey, a las mías como reina y que mi hijo detesta las fiestas... No tendría cuándo ni dónde lucirlo —finalizó la reina en un suspiro habiéndose quitado el vestido de paseo que llevaba puesto y subiéndose a una pequeña tarima que Kyoko había puesto en el centro de la habitación.

— ¡Por eso hay tanto en juego con tu vestido _onee-sama_! Perdón, quise decir Mogami-san...

—María-chan. No sabía que tu admiración por Mogami-san llegara a tanto —comentó la reina divertida y a la vez contenta por su sobrina.

Sabía que la muerte de su madre había sido dura para la chica y durante un tiempo había sido difícil acercarse a ella. Incluso su abuelo había tenido problemas para tratar con ella. Pero al parecer todo eso empezó a cambiar des de que empezó a frecuentar la tienda de la modista. María empezó a sonreír con más sinceridad y más seguido, se interesaba por hacer cosas nuevas y aunque aún le era difícil tratar con gente no era porque se sintiera dolida ni nada por el estilo, sino porque era su carácter.

— Bueno María-sama, espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

La modista indicó con unas señas a una de sus empleadas que trajeran el vestido que había confeccionado. Éste estaba colocado encima de un maniquí que tenía ruedas en los pies facilitando de transportarte por la tienda.

— Mogami-san, ojalá me quede tan bien cómo luce en el maniquí.

Kyoko sonrió complacida ante los halagos hacía su trabajo. Ella sabía que en eso Nanokura-sama no tenía razón, sus vestidos eran siempre perfectos. El vestido para su majestad era de color marfil y la tela con la que estaba confeccionado era suave y de muy buena calidad. La parte de arriba consistía en un corpiño adornado con pequeños diamantes y era de escote cuadrado, no tenía mangas y la falda era ancha, ondulada para dar más sensación de movimiento y caía hasta el suelo. Y todo eso estaba rematado por dos trozos de tela que se ponía cada uno en un bíceps y caían hasta la altura de las rodillas haciendo de mangas abiertas.

— Tía estás hermosa —susurró María no queriendo romper la magia del momento.

Julliena Hizuri suspiró embelesada y dio un par de vueltas delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero que le habían traído para que apreciara la pieza encima de su cuerpo.

— Mogami-san... No tengo palabras...

— ¿A su majestad le complace mi vestido?

La reina se giró y miró directamente a los ojos de Mogami-san y asintió con decisión y una sonrisa complacida curvándole los labios.

— Sí, me ha complacido.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no tía? —Preguntó la adolescente con una sonrisa enigmática y con los ojos brillantes de pura expectación y de maldad.

— Mi hijo va a tener que tragarse sus desconsideradas palabras —contestó la reina mirando a su sobrina de la misma manera.

Kyoko poco se imaginaba que con esas palabras su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente y que sin proponérselo había iniciado una serie de acontecimientos que haría que muchas vidas se entrelazaran, que algunas se rompieran y que dos quedaran unidas para siempre.

**.**

**§¤§**

.

— ¡¿Es que te has vuelto rematadamente loca Mogami Kyoko?! —Chilló Kotonami Kanae cuando entró en la cafetería dónde se habían citado.

— ¿Puedes bajar el volumen Mouko-san? La gente nos está mirando... —La reprendió la aludida ligeramente sonrojada debido a la vergüenza.

— ¡Pues que miren!

La soprano retiró la silla como la dama que debía aparentar ser y se sentó. Con su mejor cara miró al camarero y éste cuando llegó a su mesa se apresuró a anotar el pedido que ella ordenó y se marchó corriendo a la cocina a pedir que lo prepararan.

— ¡¿Es que Kyoko en qué estabas pensando al rechazar esa oferta?! —continuó con su ataque la soprano—. ¡Mejor no me contestes! Es obvio que no estabas pensando en nada.

— Cálmate Mouko-san, tampoco es que me haya cerrado la puerta al negarme a irme a vivir a la corte y trabajar únicamente para la realeza...

— ¡¿Pero te estás escuchando?! Obviamente has perdido la razón. Yo sabía que trabajar tantas horas te iba a perjudicar y te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso y...

La morena se calló ya que su amiga le puso una mano en la boca.

— Primero déjame explicarte por qué dije que no y después me regañas ¿Si?

La soprano asintió no muy convencida y la miró atentamente.

— Está bien. Pero como no sea una explicación satisfactoria Mogami Kyoko vas a saber por qué soy la mejor soprano y me pagan tan bien.

La joven asintió y miró fijamente su taza de té intentando escoger con cuidado sus palabras. Esperó pacientemente a que el camarero le sirviera el té a su amiga y esta le diera un sorbo. No es que Mouko-san y ella llevaran mucho años de amistad, pero se conocían bastante bien, ya que ambas se habían encontrado en un punto álgido de sus vidas y al haber afrontado juntas sus propias dificultades se habían unido y convertido en amigas.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de hablar ya Kyoko? Me estás exasperando.

La pelinegra sonrió a su amiga y asintió disculpándose.

— Lo siento, pero es que la situación fue más complicada de lo que te explique por carta —la modista hizo una pequeña pausa dónde tomó aire y compuso una cara que mostraba decisión—. Mientras le estaba probando el vestido a su majestad había otra cliente en mi tienda, Nanokura-sama.

— ¿Es por esa bruja que dijiste que no a la oportunidad de tu vida? —Cuestionó enfadada Kanae.

— Ya sabes lo mucho que me odia, pero sabemos que le encanta que yo le haga todos los vestidos que me pide y que no le entusiasmaría que me fuera a diseñar exclusivamente para la realeza. Pero no es por ella por quién dije que no, dije que no por Shoutaro —confesó en un susurro e inclinándose hacía delante.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese noble estúpido con todo esto? —Quiso saber la soprano adoptando la misma postura.

— Que esa misma mañana había intentado secuestrarme y me hizo una propuesta absolutamente indecente.

— ¡¿Que te intentó secuestrar?! —Exclamó sorprendida y pegando su espalda al respaldo de la silla mientras su amiga le hacía señas para que bajara la voz—. ¿Y se te ocurre decírmelo ahora? —dijo enfadada en un susurro y volviéndose a inclinar hacía delante.

—Sí, pero conseguí escaparme y recibí la ayuda de un apuesto caballero más noble que el príncipe de las hadas.

Kanae volvió a ponerse recta en su silla y miró a Kyoko con una ceja alzada indicando incredulidad. La verdad es que su amiga a veces era demasiado soñadora para su propio bien.

— Vale, asumiré que tu caballero de la brillante armadura era un viejo gordo y calvo que tuvo la amabilidad de esconderte o de pagarte un carruaje o de distraer a Fuwa-san —esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Kyoko que la fulminó con la mirada.

— _Corn _no era nada de eso. Era alto, y con el pelo rubio, y muy apuesto...

— ¿_Corn_? ¿Tu te has oído Mogami Kyoko? ¿Qué padres son tan crueles como para ponerle _Corn_ a su hijo?

— ¿Y qué más da que sea un nombre extraño? Él existe —afirmó Kyoko alzando la barbilla y retando con la mirada a su amiga a contradecirla.

— Lo que tu digas... Pero nos estamos desviando del tema principal.

— Bueno, después de librarme de Shoutaro decidií que lo mejor era desaparecer una temporada y confinarme en algún lugar dónde él no pudiera encontrarme. Y como te he dicho Nanokura-sama estaba también en la tienda, intentó disuadir a su majestad diciendo que yo no era tan buena modista como creía pero por suerte su majestad tiene un corazón puro y noble y supo ver a través de la vil mentira de Nanokura-sama.

— Será por eso, el hecho de que le enseñaras el vestido que le confeccionaste no tenía nada que ver —habló con sarcasmo su amiga.

Kyoko optó por ignorarla y continuó con su relato.

— Nanokura-sama al ver que no conseguía nada se fue, hubiera quedado en muy mala posición si hubiera tenido una de sus pataletas delante de la reina. Así que no escuchó el final de nuestra conversación —rebeló con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

— ¿Qué has hecho Mogami Kyoyko? —Cuestionó Mouko-san entre curiosa, divertida y asustada.

— Nanokura-sama es tan tonta que nunca imaginará lo que voy a hacer. Y des de luego tampoco podrá adivinarlo Sho-chan —Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior insegura y miró a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación. Cuando lo hubo comprobado inspiró hondo y miró con decisión y alegría a su acompañante—. Voy a trasladarme tres meses a casa de Takarada María-sama y voy a encargarme exclusivamente de hacer un guardarropa entero para su majestad.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso Kyoko! —Exclamó alegre Kanae cogiendo las manos de la modista que estaban encima de la mesa entre las suyas—. Es una maravillosa oportunidad para ti y me alegro de que la aproveches.

— Lo sé. Sho-chan nunca me buscará en casa de María-sama. Además que para entrar necesita invitación y Takarada-sama me ha asegurado que nunca lo invitaría.

— ¿Es que le has rebelado a su majestad y a su sobrina el lazo que te une con Fuwa-san? —Inquirió la soprano sorprendida.

— No. No ha hecho falta que rebelase la enormidad de mi pecado pero por como me trató Nanokura-sama y les dije que yo crecí con Shoutaro algo se debieron de imaginar. Además fueron muy amables al asegurar que no le mencionarían a nadie lo que pasó en la tienda.

— De verdad me alegro mucho por ti. Va a ser duro no verte durante tres meses pero lo conveniente es que te alejes una temporada de Fuwa-san. Sé que con Takarada-san estarás a salvo, su abuelo tiene fama de ser muy excéntrico pero es muy buena persona. Lo sé porque a veces me ha hablado a la salida de alguna función y aunque a veces da miedo, es muy educado y todo un caballero.

— Espero estar tomando la mejor decisión. Mis empleadas creen que me voy al campo a casa de algún familiar igual que mis empledos, así que es imposible que Shoutaro se entere a dónde he ido de verdad.

Kotonami Kanae apretó con más fuerza las manos de su amiga entre las suyas intentando infundirle valor.

— Ya verás como todo te irá bien Kyoko, es hora de que la estrella de la fortuna te sonría —añadió guiñándole jugetonamente un ojo—. Además, siendo tu, a lo mejor te reencuentras con _Corn _o enamoras a un rico noble y te casas con él.

— ¡Mouko-san! —Protestó avergonzada Kyoko y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo carmesí.

La aludida sólo se rió por lo bajo y miró con amor fraternal a su amiga. En serio le deseaba que se librara de las sombras de su pasado y pudiera abrir libremente sus alas.

**.**

**§¤§**

**.**

El príncipe Hizuri Kuon estaba realmente enfadado. No es que no se alegrara de que su madre quisiera ir a fiestas y bailar. No, no era para nada eso. Ella aún era joven y era natural que disfrutara con esa clase de trivialidades. Pero su prima era harina de otro costal, seguro que le había tendido una trampa para que organizara el dichoso baile. Por suerte había conseguido posponerlo hasta mediados de la primavera, pero no era suficiente. Des de luego que no lo era. Sabía que María lo había engañado, y la adolescente lo iba a pagar caro.

— Cariño aún no entiendo esa insistencia para venir conmigo a visitar a tu prima —interrumpió sus cavilaciones la dulce y melodiosa voz de su madre.

— Hace tiempo que no veo a María-chan ni al abuelo —contestó él con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. No he podido resistirme a no venir cuando supe que de buena mañana te dirigías hacía aquí.

— Kuon cariño, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Pero como vuelvas a mentirme de una forma tan descarada y esboces esa sonrisa en tus labios nada me impedirá sentarte en mi regazo y darte unas buenas palmadas en el trasero por mentiroso como cuando eras pequeño ¿Me has entendido?

El príncipe quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y miró a su madre con perplejidad ¡Si ella le estaba dando la misma sonrisa! Negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en el paisaje. Normalmente no viajaba en carruaje pero ese día había hecho una excepción ya que iba con su madre. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa de su prima y al acordarse de los dorados ojos de ésta no pudo evitar acordarse de la chica que había salvado de Fuwa Shoutaro en el parque. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y palpó con la yema de sus dedos la piedra azul que llevaba a todos lados con él.

Había investigado un poco acerca de esa inusual joya y lo que había descubierto no le gustaba nada. Esa joya estaba relacionada con una dinastía que había desaparecido muchos siglos atrás. Según los libros que había consultado la única heredera al trono no se le permitía gobernar y debía casarse con un primo suyo. Ésta en mitad de la noche huyó llevándose a la joya de la familia, una joya mágica, capaz de absorber cualquier mal y purificarlo, y nunca más se volvió a saber de ella. Él había tratado de hacer servir la piedra con su magia pero ésta había rechazado su magia, como si no la considerase digna. Además parte de la leyenda era cierta, porque sí, había una familia nobiliaria poderosa, descendiente de una antigua dinastía, que poseía magia y si se hacían lo suficientemente poderosos podían llegar a reclamar la corona para ellos y conseguirla. Y eso preocupaba enormemente a Hizuri Kuon, esa chica no había sido más que una distracción y un engaño. Y extrañamente se sentía muy mal por descubrir que el interés y admiración que la chica había expresado hacía él no eran puros y sinceros.

— Ya hemos llegado su majestad —el cochero abrió la puerta de la carroza y se hizo a un lado dejando bajar primero a Kuon y éste ayudó a bajar a su madre.

— Bueno cariño, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Compórtate como el príncipe que he educado y no le hagas ninguna travesura a María. Ganó limpiamente.

Su hijo dejó escapar un gruñido de disconformidad. María no había jugado limpio, nunca lo hacía.

— ¡Tía! ¡Primo! —Los llamó la adolescente asomada des de una ventana en el segundo piso—. ¡Qué sorpresa que hayan venido los dos! ¿Por qué no pasan a tomar el té?

— ¡Claro cariño! —contestó la reina en respuesta y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión.

— ¿Lo ves mamá? Está planeando algo. Algo malvado, para mi, puedo sentirlo.

— Hizuri Kuon no empieces —lo regañó su madre deteniéndose al final de las escaleras y fulminándolo con la mirada—. Hemos venido como una agradable visita, así que comportate y no me hagas mandarte a tu cuarto esta noche sin cenar.

Su hijo no se la creyó pero se comportó, aceptó las pullas que María le lanzaba, se las devolvió con educación, habló con su abuelo Takarada Lory, no le pareció sospechoso que su madre se fuera con María a ver no sé qué cosa, y sobretodo no huyó de Takarada Lory cuando se dio cuenta de que este lo estaba entreteniendo, como si no quisiera que anduviera merodeando por la casa y viera algo que no debía.

Así que como el experto estratega que era consiguió deshacerse de su abuelo y empezó a deambular por los pasillos de la casa. Abrió puertas, miró dentro de los armarios... Y nada, no encontró absolutamente nada. Nada que debiera ser escondido ni ocultado a la vista de visitantes y curiosos. Iba a rendirse cuando escuchó un cansado suspiro femenino y una puerta cerrándose. Se quedó quieto dónde estaba y vio como por la esquina aparecía la chica que había salvado de Fuwa Shoutaro, chica que llevaba los brazos ocupados con rollos de telas.

— ¡Tu! —chillo sin poderse contener y haciendo que la chica diera un bote sorprendida.

_Perfecto Kuon, _se reprendió mentalmente, _estabas deseando volver a encontrártela y lo primero que le dices es ¡Tu! Seguro que la has impresionado, impresionado para salir corriendo y huyendo de ti._

— ¡_Corn_! —La chica lo saludó con entusiasmo y se acercó a él—. Pensaba que nunca jamás te volvería a ver ¿Qué sorpresas te da la vida eh?

Kuon ante esas palabras reaccionó, la chica parecía acercarse a él de forma sincera. Sus dorados ojos brillaban de emoción y sus sonrosados labios se curvaban en una dulce y cálida sonrisa. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían por momentos. Esa reacción lo confundió, así que hizo lo que toda persona normal y madura haría ante esa situación desconocida para él: se comportó como un grandísimo idiota.

— ¿Casualidad? Yo creo que esa no es la palabra adecuada para llamar a nuestro segundo encuentro. ¿Por qué no lo llamamos engaño, premeditación o mentira? —Contestó él mirándola de una forma muy dura y cruzándose de brazos adoptando una pose amenazante.

— ¿Por qué dices esas palabras tan duras _Corn_?

El príncipe tubo que tragar grueso ya que ante la cara triste y la palpable decepción de la chica se sintió culpable y dudó de que sus suposiciones fueran correctas. Pero él nunca se equivocaba.

— Las digo porque me encuentro a gente como tú todos los días. Gente que finge no conocerme para ganarse mi favor o privilegios por estar cerca de la corona.

— Creo que te estás confundiendo _Corn_ —dijo ella que ante sus palabras había fruncido el ceño molesta habiendo perdido todo rastro de alegría en sus bellas facciones.

— Yo creo que no ¿O me dirás que esto no es tuyo?

Sacó con cuidado la piedra de su bolsillo y se la acercó a la chica. Ésta dejó caer lo que llevaba en sus brazos y alargó las manos para quitársela. Sin embargo él fue más rápido y la sacó de su alcance y la puso en alto dejando que los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana la iluminaran volviéndola traslúcida.

— Devuélveme mi tesoro —le ordenó ella plantándose delante de él después de desistir de saltar para cogerla con sus propias manos—. O te haré daño y acabarás llorando como una niñita —lo amenazó poniéndose de puntitas y pegando su diminuta nariz a la de él.

— No. Tienes que explicar muchas cosas... ¡Auch!

Sinceramente nunca esperó que ella le pegara un puñetazo en el estómago que le hiciera doblarse de dolor y soltar la piedra para que ella la cogiera con una alegre carcajada.

— Eso es jugar sucio —murmuró apoyado contra la pared intentando recuperarse del golpe bajo.

— Eso es por ser un cretino _Corn_. Si una dama te pide que le devuelvas su tesoro tú se lo devuelves sin comportarte como un asno sin modales.

— ¿A quién estás llamando asno sin modales? —exclamó él indignado—. Tú eres una bruja verrugosa y piojosa.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Gritó indignada llevándose las manos al pelo—. ¡Tu aliento huele a huevos podridos! ¡Huele tan mal que mata a las plantas!

— ¡Estás mintiendo! —Se defendió él. Pero no pudo evitar ponerse una mano en la boca al ver como ella componía una mueca de asco como si fuera verdad que su aliento oliese mal—. Te estás comportando como una niña de cinco años.

— Has empezado tu —dijo sacándole la lengua y girando la cabeza como si estuviera enfadada e indignada. ¡Era él el que debería enfadarse e indignarse! Seguro que participaba en alguna especie de complot con Fuwa Shoutaro para apoderarse del trono.

— ¿Qué planeáis tu y Shoutaro? ¿Crees que casarte con un posible aspirante al trono y teniendo esa reliquia en tu poder será suficiente para ser reina? Te advierto que no te servirá de nada.

— Yo nunca me aliaría con Sho-chan para algo tan vil como eso ¿Además qué clases de aspiraciones podría tener yo de llegar a ocupar el trono? No soy más que una humilde modista.

— No te creo. Contestame ¿Por qué tratas a Fuwa-san con tanta familiaridad y en cambio cuando nos conocimos huías de él? De todas las veces que he ido a su casa nunca te he visto ¿Y por qué tienes en tu poder una joya que perteneció a la realeza?

— No te importa la relación que yo haya mantenido con Shoutaro. Métete en tus propios asuntos. Y para que lo sepas, la joya lleva en mi familia durante generaciones, ni si quiera es verdadera.

A Kuon le pareció que durante unos segundos los ojos dorados se habían oscurecido con algo parecido al dolor y se habían vuelto acuosos. Pero en un parpadeo se tiñeron de rabia y decisión llevándolo a creer que quizás se lo había imaginado.

— Claro que lo es. La tonalidad morada que adquiere cuando la atraviesa la luz indica que es auténtica —¿Pero cuanto rato más iba a seguir mintiéndole?

— No lo es. No tiene tanta importancia material cómo le estás dando —siguió defendiéndose ella con los labios apretados y mirándolo enfadada—. Mi familia nunca ha tenido el dinero para comprar joyas auténticas.

— ¿Es eso lo que te ha prometido Fuwa-san? ¿Dinero? ¿Posición social? Por fin descubres lo que hay en tu negro corazón.

Y entonces ella le pegó una bofetada. Abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido hacía esa muestra de ira y lentamente giró la cara para enfrentar a la chica. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad, como si intentara controlarse, sus orbes doradas estaban dilatadas, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado y sus mejillas coloreadas por la rabia.

— No hables de lo que hay en mi corazón si ni siquiera sabes lo que hay en el tuyo —replicó ella en un susurro.

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente sin saber qué hacer ni como actuar. Por primera vez en muchos años se encontraba sin palabras.

— ¡Kuon cariño! —La voz de la reina los devolvió a la realidad y se separaron intentando cumplir las normas sociales y que descubrieran que habían estado discutiendo a voz en grito—. Oh vaya, veo que has conocido a Mogami-san.

Esas palabras sirvieron para intensificar su enfado con la chica ¿Encima era ella la culpable detuviera que organizar un baile que durara una semana? La miró con su mejor expresión neutra pero que decía a todas luces que lo iba a lamentar.

— No nos hemos presentado como es debido —habló con fría cortesía—. Soy Hizuri Kuon, el príncipe heredero.

— Encantada de conocerle alteza —le contestó ella haciendo una perfecta reverencia—. Mogami Kyoko a su servicio. Yo soy una simple y humilde modista —dijo levantando la cabeza y retándolo con la mirada.

— Oh Mogami-san es muy humilde —intervino la reina cogiendo del brazo a su hijo—. Es una gran modista. Es la culpable de que quiera un nuevo guardarropa —admitió la reina ligeramente sonrojada.

— Tía, creo que deberíamos dejar a Mogami-san sola para que pueda seguir trabajando en tus vestidos ¿Sabes? Hay más damas, como yo, que queremos que nos tome medidas y nos confeccione finas y elegantes prendas —María había aparecido de repente al lado de su madre y estaba mirando al príncipe con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de sospecha.

— No creas que puedes engañar a tu tía María-chan —le dijo su majestad la reina a la adolescente al oído—. Tu abuelo me mantiene informada, no paras de perseguir a Mogami-san y asustas a todo el mundo que se acerque a ella.

— El abuelo está exagerando —protestó ella intentando disimular su vergüenza al saberse descubierta—. No la estoy persiguiendo todo el día. La dejo dormir tranquila.

Su tía la abrazó más fuerte con una sonrisa divertida en la cara y se despidió cortesmente de su modista.

— ¿Sabes Kuon? Esa chica es un encanto, María-chan y yo pudimos notar que tiene un pasado oscuro pero es tan buena chica y trabajadora... Me gustaría presentársela a tu padre, siempre quiso que tu fueras una niña...

— Madre, no puedes ver el engaño detrás de la pura máscara de Mogami-san. Pero yo te demostraré que te está engañando —le contestó su hijo abriéndole la puerta del carruaje.

— No seas necio querido. El único pecado que puede haber cometido esa chiquilla es enamorarse de alguien que no debía y que le partieran el corazón.

Él cuando se sentó cómodamente en los asientos de cuero y se apoyó contra el respaldo miró a través de la ventana y vio como la modista los estaba mirando des de una de las ventanas de la casa.

— Te estás equivocando. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

**.**

**§¤§**

**.**

—Así que en los tres meses que han pasado no sólo no has podido demostrarle a tu madre que se equivocaba sino que te has enamorado de la chica. Es lo que se podría llamar irónico ¿Eh?

Kuon se giró y fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo, y duque, Yashiro Yukihito. Intentando decirle sin usar las palabras que se callara pero éste pareció ignorar su silenciosa órden.

— Y no sólo eso. Después de hacer el ridículo pidiéndole que asistiera al baile en calidad de tu acompañante, no sólo te rechazó sino que huyó de ti ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Ya te he dicho que dejes el tema en paz —se defendió el heredero entre dientes para que nadie supiera de qué estaba hablando con el duque—. Ya bastante tengo con asumir mi rechazo y que mi padre me mire con esa cara de ogro.

Yashiro todo lo disimuladamente que pudo se inclinó hacía delante y buscó con la mirada al rey Hizuri Kuu, que efectivamente estaba mirando a su hijo como si tuviera el poder de matarlo con la mirada.

— Quién iba a imaginarse que el rey se llegaría a encariñar tanto con Kyoko-chan ¿Eh?

Kuon no contestó esa pregunta y siguió saludando y dándole cumplidos a las damas con las que hablaba. Paseó, socializó y fingió divertirse pero en su cabeza no había lugar para otra cosa que para Mogami Kyoko. Aquella mañana en la que se habían rencontrado parecía haber transcurrido un millón de años atrás. Al principio se había acercado a ella para descubrir qué oscuras intenciones quería llevar a cabo, pero entre discusión y discusión se dio cuenta de que la chica era sincera, sólo era una modista que casualmente podía utilizar la magia. Siguió provocándola porque disfrutaba con su lengua afilada y con el brillo de sus ojos, le gustaba la pasión que tenía ella y la luz que irradiaba cuando trabajaba o interactuaba con su abuelo, María-chan y sus padres. Finalmente consiguió una tregua y limaron asperezas, y él en el proceso se enamoró.

— Eres un idiota y nunca te perdonaré lo que has hecho. Invítame a bailar.

Sin previo aviso se vio arrastrado hacía pista de baile de mano de su prima. Éste continuando con su farsa sonrió y se deslizó graciosamente por la pista con su prima en brazos.

— Por favor no me pises, llevas unos tacones considerables y el dolor que me procurarías me molestaría durante toda la noche.

— No puedo prometerte nada ya que eres el culpable de que mi onee-sama haya desaparecido del mapa. Y eso me ha cabreado muchísimo.

— ¿Sabes? Puedes unirte a mi padre, creo que ya tiene tramada mi muerte accidental y mi resurrección.

— Ya me he puesto en contacto con él y créeme, te mereces algo peor. Seguimos trabajando en los detalles. Hagamos una pirueta.

Kuon sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad en toda la noche ante el alarde de ego de su prima. Siempre tenía que lucirse. Dieron un par de vueltas por la pista antes de que las últimas notas llegaran a su fin y le dedicó una cortés reverencia.

— Espero que ardas en el infierno.

Y habiéndole dicho eso lo pisó con su tacón sin una pizca de disimulo. Intentó que no se le saltaran las lágrimas y se excusó ante la gente que le preguntó el por qué de su cara de sufrimiento con excusas baratas, como la de haber comido algo en mal estado, o en que había bailado con chicas que eran muy patosas...

— Kuon, tu padre quiere que vayas con él y tu madre a la sala de música —le dijo Yashiro apartándolo cortesmente de la multitud.

— ¿Por qué? —él estaba desconcertado. No sabía qué podrían querer hablar con él sus padres en privado.

— No me lo han dicho, pero parecía serio. El padre de Fuwa Shoutaro estaba con ellos.

Supo que era algo serio así que rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de música. Cuando llegó a la puerta llamó tres veces y entró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fijó en la gente que se encontraba en esa habitación, su madre, su padre, el matrimonio Fuwa, su abuelo, Shoutaro, y un hombre de mediana edad totalmente desconocido que estaba de pie al lado de...

— ¿Kyoko-san?

Se quedó de piedra al ver a la chica vestida con un fino traje de noche dorado. Traje que Kuon después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella podía identificar como una de sus creaciones, pero el problema residía en la calidad de la tela, era demasiado buena para que ella la se pudiera haber permitido comprarla. Al fijarse en el hombre que estaba situado detrás de ella de forma protectora se dio cuenta de que lo conocía, lo había visto hacía un par de años en un evento político y se lo habían presentado como el último miembro de una familia nobiliaria, descendientes del hijo bastardo de un rey. Rey que casualmente resultaba ser el tatarabuelo de Kuon.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó cautelosamente y mirando fijamente a su padre exigiéndole una respuesta con la mirada.

— Hijo, ven aquí y siéntate —le indicó su madre. Él rechazó la oferta negando lentamente con la cabeza.

— No, aquí estoy bien. Quiero saber qué está pasando.

— Pregúntale a esa de ahí —habló Shoutaro despectivamente refiriéndose a Kyoko.

— Muéstrale más respeto Shoutaro. Ella es tu prometida —le dijo su padre en un tono amenazador.

— Como el padre de la novia supongo que se me permitirá opinar ¿Verdad? —Dijo el hombre tensándose y adoptando una postura amenazante—. Porque si se me permite opinar digo que me opongo completamente a esa unión.

— Saena nos prometió que Kyoko se casaría con Sho —intervino la señora Fuwa en la conversación—. La hemos criado como a nuestra propia hija tal y como nos comprometimos y a cambio de eso cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad se casaría con Shoutaro.

— Oh vaya, pues que decepción, porque Kyoko y Sho llegaron a la mayoría de edad unos cuatro años atrás. Y por lo que he entendido la abandonasteis a su suerte a los dieciocho. No me gusta que mi heredera, y única hija, haya tenido que trabajar para subsistir.

La sala se llenó en un silencio incómodo, todos estaban nerviosos, se notaba. Pero de todos ellos la única que parecía tranquila era Kyoko.

— Caballeros, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo entre todos y de forma civilizada —cortó el silencio Takarada Lory—. Yo veo una solución posible ya que como se les ha demostrado el documento que Saena-san firmó es completamente inválido al no aparecer la firma del príncipe Hiromi.

— Eso es inaudito —se quejó la señora Fuwa.

— Señora Fuwa por favor —habló por fin su padre—. Las leyes estipulan que la última palabra en este asunto la tienen los jóvenes implicados en el asunto, y que si ellos no pueden lograr una decisión lo decidirán los padres a votación.

— Está bien. Yo quiero casarme con Kyoko —se posicionó el heredero de los Fuwa fijando su avariciosa mirada y sabiéndose seguro de que una vez más iba a conseguir lo que quería en Kyoko.

— Kyoko hija. Es tu turno —le habló su padre cariñosamente y dándole ánimos con un suabe apretón en sus hombros—. Pase lo que pase contarás conmigo.

— Lo sé —se la escuchó por primera vez y mirando con infinito agradecimiento a su progenitor. Se puso recta en su silla y miró fijamente a su, dudoso, prometido—. Yo hubo un tiempo en el que hubiera dado todo lo que tenía y más para casarme con Shoutaro —ante esas palabras el pecho del aludido se infló y miró victoriosamente al príncipe—. Pero yo me entregué a él de todas las formas en las que una mujer puede hacerlo y me despreció —con esas palabras apartó la vista del chico y la fijó en él. Y entonces supo que lo que iba a decir era exclusivamente para él—. Huí de él y lo que había hecho en vez de afrontarlo. Pero conocí a mucha gente maravillosa y me conocí a mi en el proceso, y al conocerme llegué a enamorarme sinceramente de un hombre maravilloso. Así que no, no deseo casarme con Shoutaro.

Esa declaración puso tenso a Sho y la fulminó con la mirada. Avanzó un par de pasos para, a todas luces, hacer cambiar de opinión a Kyoko. Kuon pensó rápido y se dio cuenta de que lo habían llamado porque sólo él podá deshacer ese empate ¡Era uno de los jóvenes implicados!

— Yo me opongo a que Kyoko se case con Fuwa-san —habló él sorprendiéndoles a todos, incluso a si mismo.

— Disculpe Kuon-san —se dirigió a él el señor Fuwa—. Aunque apreciamos su aportación al tema dudamos seriamente que en una casualidad de la vida haya conocido a Kyoko-chan.

— Sí que la conozco. La conocí una mañana en el parque, ella se atravesó en mitad del camino y mi caballo casi se descontrola. Hablamos y después huimos.

— ¡Kuon! —lo reprendió su madre entre la indignación y la emoción de que su hijo y su hija adoptiva hubieran vivido un momento tan hermoso—. ¿No habrás comprometido a Mogami-san, verdad? —esta vez su voz tenía un tinte de miedo.

— No, nunca sería tan vil —su madre suspiró aliviada de haberlo criado tan bien y Kuon le dedicó una suave sonrisa para tranquilizarla—. La llevé sana y salva hacía el centro comercial ya que al parecer estaba siendo importunada por Fuwa-san. No quiero saber porqué huía de él ya que lo más seguro es que si me lo dicen querré golpearlo hasta la muerte.

En ese momento ambos se desafiaron con la mirada y se avaluaron en silencio. Ambos tenían mucho que perder y no querían irse a casa sin haber derrotado a su oponente. Aunque las intenciones eran diferentes, el amor y el egoísmo dominaban sus acciones. Kyoko sólo podía entregarse a uno de los dos y ambos querían ser el elegido.

— La segunda vez que la vi, fue en casa de mi abuelo ya que huyendo de Fuwa-san se había refugiado en uno de los pocos lugares dónde él nunca podría encontrarla. Mientras ella trabajaba como modista para mi madre y mi prima yo iba a verla para averiguar las oscuras intenciones en contra de mi familia que creía que tramaba. Sin embargo me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan oculto, y que mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella y descubría sus gustos, aficiones, lo que le disgustaba, lo que la enfurecía... Me enamoré de ella. Así que sí señor Fuwa, yo tengo mucho que decir en ese aspecto.

— Bueno muchacho. Supongo que tendrás intenciones serias con mi hija —habló el príncipe Hiromi con una cálida sonrisa en los labios—. Pero tócala y no importará que seas el príncipe heredero —finalizó mirándolo con una cara que le prometía un castigo peor que la muerte si dañaba aunque fuera un solo pelo de su preciosa y adorada niña.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo —apoyó la sentencia su padre—. Toca a nuestra pequeña y te reviviré sólo para matarte otra vez.

A Kuon no le importó que toda esa gente los estuviera mirando ya que en un par de zancadas se acercó a dónde estaba Kyoko y jugetonamente le guiñó un ojo.

— Príncipe Hiromi permita que me presente. Soy el heredero a la corona Hizuri Kuon, soy príncipe y ocupo el cargo de máximo comandante de las tropas y un lugar de honor en el consejo del rey. Vivir a mi lado es arriesgado y muy sacrificado, ya que primero está la patria y el pueblo, no uno mismo. Pero en el fondo soy sólo un hombre locamente enamorado de su hija. Aunque ella diga que yo la he salvado ha sido ella quien lo ha hecho conmigo. Así que le pido que me deje cortejarla y en un futuro me conceda su mano en matrimonio—e hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto por el que esperaba que se convirtiera en su suegro.

— Mi hija me dijo que la invitaste al baile y que quería decirte que sí. Creo que es injusto que os prive por más tiempo de la diversión —aceptó el hombre con una sonrisa de felicidad contagiosa.

Kyoko se levantó de un salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre y un beso en la mejilla.

— Te quiero papá—le dijo sinceramente y con los ojos dorados llorosos y llenos de cariño.

Seguidamente se soltó y se lanzó a los brazos de su príncipe. Él la cogió entre sus brazos y la alzó dando un par de vueltas como la pareja de enamorados que eran y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! —Exclamó la señora Fuwa—. ¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Un vil engaño! ¡Kyoko recapacita ahora mismo!

— Vamanos —le susurró ella en su oído.

Obedientemente la cogió de la mano y se dirigió con ella hacía la puerta. Poco le importó que le chillaran e intentaran detenerlos. ¡Estaban en un baile! Y él hacía tiempo que sólo quería bailar con una mujer. Cuando llegó a la sala de baile esquivó con facilidad y educación a todos los que intentaron pararle para llamar su atención y conversar con él. Para proteger a Kyoko la pegó a su costado y la abrazó por la cintura hasta que se reunieron con las parejas que estaban bailando un vals y entonces se puso en posición y empezó a guiarla con mano experta siguiendo las notas musicales.

— No te lo he dicho, pero esta noche estás radiante —rompió el silencio disfrutando del leve sonrojo de la chica como reacción a sus palabras.

— Gracias, la verdad es que tenía miedo de no estar a la altura —respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior en un claro gesto de inseguridad.

— ¿A la altura de qué? —Como ella siguiera mordiéndose el labio él no tendría otra opción que besarla para impedir que se hiciera daño.

— ¡Obviamente temía no estar a tu altura! —Replicó alzando la voz y mirándolo enfadada. Él soltó una suave risa ya que le hacía gracia que pensara que no estaba a su altura. Para distraerla la hizo dar un par de vueltas y la alzó por los aires—. ¡No hagas que me distraiga!

— Kyoko tu preocupación es absurda ¿Cómo no ibas a estar a la altura? —Cuestionó el príncipe negando lentamente con la cabeza y sin perder su sonrisa—. No hay otra mujer que esté a mi altura excepto tú —la chica lo siguió mirando con cara de enfadada no creyendo sus palabras. Kuon miró de reojo a la gente que los rodeaba y pudo ver como cuchicheaban entre ellos, las mujeres miraban a Kyoko con envidia queriendo ocupar su lugar y los hombres lo miraban a él aprobando su elección de pareja. Suspiró y volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en los dorados de ella que brillaban con una determinación que podía llamarse tranquilamente cabezonería. Así que hizo la única cosa que sabía que la convencería de que ella era la única que estaba a su altura esa noche—. Tus miedos no tienen ningún fundamento, y voy a demostrarlo.

Mogami Kyoko abrió la boca queriendo protestar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que él la alzó por los aires y utilizando su magia la elevó hasta casi rozar el techo con su cabeza. Él la imitó y se unió a ella en el aire, la agarró por la cintura y cogió su mano entre la suya adoptando la posición correcta y siguieron bailando suspendidos en el aire. Todos los presentes los miraban asombrados y los cuchicheos subieron de volumen. A él poco le importó ya que su modista favorita estaba radiante, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rosados, el pelo recogido con un par de mechones sueltos, el vestido dorado perfectamente entallado, sus cuerpos tan cerca, las llamas de las velas haciendo brillar aún más sus increíbles ojos dorados... Lo mejor de todo era que a partir de ese día sólo sería para él porque ella era simplemente...

— Perfecta. Tú eres perfecta para mi.

El sonrojo de Kyoko aumentó y no huyó de él cuando la acercó más a su cuerpo. Kuon inclinó lentamente su cabeza decidido a capturar los sensuales labios de la chica entre los suyos, lamentablemente antes de conseguirlo sintió como le daban una patada en el estómago.

**.**

**§¤§**

**.**

Ren parpadeó rápido ya que la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana le hería los ojos. Los mantuvo cerrados y se los frotó, eso había sido un sueño muy raro se dijo cuando pudo soportar abrirlos sin que los rayos del sol los dañaran. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y masajeó sus sienes. La verdad es que ser el novio oficial de Mogami Kyoko podía tener estos efectos secundarios. Giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse ante la costumbre de dormir de su novia, ocupando todo el espacio disponible de la cama, con las sábanas llegándole hasta la cintura, el pelo revuelto, la boca abierta, babeando y roncando levemente. No pudo contener el impulso de girarse completamente y quedársela mirando como el bobo enamorado que era. Se tranquilizó diciéndose que nadie podía burlarse de él ya que se lo merecía, después de todos los obstáculos superados era el único con derecho de mirar a Kyoko así.

— Buenos días Corn —murmuró una soñolienta Kyoko haciéndose bolita y pegándose a su cuerpo—. ¿Has dormido bien?

— Sí ¿Y tú? —él pudo sentir como asentía contra su pecho y bostezaba. La abrazó como siempre hacía por las mañanas después de subir las sábanas hasta sus hombros por si acaso tenía frío—. He tenido un sueño muy raro. Iba de hadas y princesas en apuros ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

Ante esas palabras Kyoko pareció despertar completamente y lo miró emocionada y con los dorados ojos brillantes de expectación. Ren sintió como su corazón se encogía de amor. La besó en los labios y se puso cómodo para narrar la historia.

— Bueno, antes de empezar debo advertirte que a pesar de las apariencias la chica no era la que estaba en peligro, sino el chico, y que ella era la única que podía salvarlo.

* * *

**¡Y esto es TO-TODO amigos! Como siempre muchas gracias por leer ^^ Si queréis decirme qué os ha aparecido, si habéis disfrutado de principio a fin o habéis llegado al final buscando dejarme un review diciéndome que cada vez que escribo muere un buen escritor sentíos libremente de hacerlo. Yo estoy encantada de leer todo lo que tenéis que decirme.**

**¡Paz y amor bellas criaturas! :3**

**P.D.: Los que esperáis que actualice mis otras historias en curso tened paciencia. La falta de tiempo está haciendo estragos en mi actividad literaria.**


End file.
